


Heather

by semipeaceful



Series: haikyuu x conan gray [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, based off conan gray's heather, cw internalized homophobia, slaps iwaoi. these boys can fit so much internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipeaceful/pseuds/semipeaceful
Summary: Iwaizumi is in love with his (straight) best friend.Loosely based off Conan Gray's song Heather.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu x conan gray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Heather

At eleven PM on a Sunday night, Iwaizumi was leaving his comfy, warm, _comfortable_ , house. To meet Oikawa. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it definitely wouldn't be the last and it felt like every other night Iwaizumi had to physically force Oikawa home to eat dinner and to go to sleep. Usually he was at school, practicing, when Iwaizumi had to drag him home. But Oikawa’s text hadn’t said he was at the school, rather at the empty field down the street from their house.

Oikawa sat on the cold and damp grass, arms curled around his legs. He didn't even look over as Iwaizumi sat down next to him, just continued to stare at the stars.

Iwaizumi shivered slightly, cursing the fact that he forgot to grab his jacket on the way out of the house. It was chilly, barely December, and they were sitting on cold grass at night. Very smart decision.

"Are you cold?"

Iwaizumi jumped at Oikawa's voice. Steady. So he hadn't been crying. "Uh, I'm okay."

Oikawa threw him a look that said that he hadn't been very convincing. He was sitting on his jacket, but he peeled off his top sweater and gave it to Iwaizumi, leaving himself in his white button up.

Hesitantly, Iwaizumi took it. Sharing clothes wasn't out of the ordinary for them, they'd been best friends for as long as either of them could remember and sleepovers often happened on a whim, too lazy to go across the street and pack an actual bag, but there was something strangely intimate about this specific moment and this specific action and this specific sweater. Feeling like he was crossing the line he told himself he wouldn't cross, Iwaizumi put on the sweater.

"Looks like I'm mothering you for once, Iwa," Oikawa joked, glancing over at him. He paused, studying Iwaizumi with an expression that made him nervous. It's just the dim light from the full moon and the streetlamp that's making it hard to see, that's the only reason he's staring this long. That's it.

Finally, Oikawa said, "That sweater looks good on you. Your arms fill it better than mine."

Iwaizumi's mouth suddenly got very dry, and he forced himself to scowl. "Pastels. Not really my color."

Oikawa didn't laugh, but he smiled. A true, genuine smile, not the fake one he wore in front of cameras and teachers and sometimes teammates. His lingering gaze jump-started Iwaizumi's heart.

No. Not happening.

Being in love with your best friend was something that Iwaizumi learned early on was better to bottle up and convince yourself it would never happen. But stupid, stupid hope would flutter every time Oikawa would hold his gaze a moment too long or let his hand brush against Iwaizumi's on the walk home or when Oikawa would fall asleep on his shoulder on the bus after tournaments.

Hope like _this_. Hope that Oikawa wasn't straight and that he liked Iwaizumi too and he would lean in and-

Oikawa's phone buzzed. With a yelp, he dug it out from his pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Heather!" He cooed into the phone in a voice that Iwaizumi recognized very quickly as his flirting voice.

Hope died in his mind the same way a cockroach died under a boot. Suddenly, violently, and with little warning. (And for the better)

"Yes," Oikawa continued, mouthing “ _I'm sorry_ ,” to Iwaizumi as he listened to the girl talk. The way his eyes lit up as he talked to her rivaled the stars above. "Of course, after volleyball practice. See you then, beautiful."

"Ew," Iwaizumi immediately said after Oikawa had hung up. "What poor girl agreed to go out with you?"

"Yahaba set it up," Oikawa said, returning his phone to his pocket and tucking his legs against his chest. "She's on the cheer team. And hey! That's rude. I'm a delight to be around."

Iwaizumi ignored him. "Is there a reason I'm out here instead of at home sleeping or studying or not freezing to death?"

Rather than answer immediately, Oikawa swallowed, shrinking beneath Iwaizumi's gaze. "I’m thinking too much about the spring preliminaries.”

Iwaizumi had been fine all day. The incident the night before where he had thought (hoped?) that Oikawa was going to kiss him was a fleeting memory in the night, and any remaining thoughts or feelings he harnessed into his spikes. Perfectly healthy coping mechanism to being in love with your (straight) best friend.

He had been fine.

Past tense, because now practice had just ended and there was a girl wearing a pastel sweater giggling at something not funny that Oikawa had said.

Matsu and Maki shot him pitying glances that he didn't take the time to dissect and pushed towards the club room to change.

The underclassmen cleared out quickly, but the other duo that made up the third years hovered.

"I'm sorry Hajime," Matsu said, finally, closing his locker.

"Sorry for what?" Iwaizumi tried to play dumb, but the knowing looks on both of their faces told him be wasn't very convincing. "Look, it's fine. I figured it would happen eventually."

Still, forcing himself to be pessimistic about the chances of Oikawa's sexuality and the chances of Oikawa's feelings of him (for him?) wasn't the same as seeing the pretty cheerleader wearing Oikawa's sweater that Iwaizumi had also been wearing not 24 hours earlier.

 _I figured it would happen eventually._ But Iwaizumi wasn't sure what _it_ was. A girlfriend? A wife and 2.5 kids and carefree domesticity that he knew Oikawa wanted eventually and Iwaizumi knew he couldn't provide.

He knew it would happen.

"It's only one date," Matsu tried to reason.

"I'll punch Yahaba for you," Maki added, gleefully.

Then the club door was opening and Oikawa was throwing himself onto the bench, draping himself over Maki, who took great pleasure in throwing Oikawa off him and onto the floor.

"Rude," Oikawa muttered, but then he was up, leaning dramatically against Iwaizumi's locker. "Guys, this girl. She's just so pretty and she's so smart, she wants to go to university to become a doctor. And best of all, she actually likes me. Unlike most of my friends."

"We actually like you," Maki said, unconvincingly.

"Sometimes," countered Iwaizumi. "We actually like you _sometimes_."

"Rude. Anyways, we're going out to boba, so I can't walk home with you, Iwa."

"Whatever."

"Aw," Oikawa pouted. "Don't be jealous, Iwa, you'll always be my favorite!"

"I'm not jealous."

He was very, very jealous.

And so that was how the week went.

Heather. Heather. Heather.

("She just so pretty, Iwa! She has the greenest eyes like you wouldn't believe!)

(Iwaizumi also had green eyes, but he didn't bring that up.)

("She has a friend, Iwa-")

("Stop talking.")

("... if you want, there's guys on the cheer-")

("Stop fucking talking.")

Iwaizumi was stuck in a weird limbo of deciding whether this was a nightmare or the best case scenario. Best case scenario as in he hadn't done something stupid like confessing or hoping and now Oikawa had someone and Iwaizumi could move on.

And yet, all Iwaizumi could think about was _Heather_.

He couldn't tell if he hated her or if he wished he was her or if he wished she just didn't exist at all. It wasn't fair to her, though. Oikawa introduced them at lunch and she was a nice girl with kind eyes and lofty aspirations and good hair. Logically, Iwaizumi couldn't have hoped for a better significant other for his best friend.

But logic wasn't the reason why he was shoving on his tennis shoes at midnight on a school night to trudge down to the damp field and talk Oikawa through another crisis.

"Oi," Iwaizumi said, forcing Oikawa to move. "I brought a blanket this time."

Oikawa smiled and shifted so he was situated on the threadbare blanket. "Thanks, mom."

"Right, get up, I'm taking this for myself-"

"No!" Oikawa squealed, flopping down to cover more of the blanket with his body. He threw himself onto Iwaizumi's lap, settling his head on Iwaizumi's thigh. "Thank you, Iwa."

"No problem," Iwaizumi grumbled. He searched for something to look at instead of Oikawa. This proximity between the two of them was dangerous and Oikawa had a girlfriend now and-

Oikawa was wearing the sweater.

"Is everything alright with you and Heather?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Oikawa closed his eyes. "No. We broke up."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

So they didn't talk about it. Instead, they looked at the stars and Oikawa talked about new plays and Iwaizumi talked about how he thought the second years would handle the team next year and they talked about homework and aliens again, _of course_ , but they didn't talk about Heather.

It was a comfortable routine, and Iwaizumi would rather be dead on his feet tomorrow than upset it, so he sat and let Oikawa use his thigh as a pillow and slowly, somehow, Oikawa dozed off.

Oikawa had many faces. Rarely were they genuine. Asleep, however, his mask slipped and he looked tired and worn and like he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in months. That was probably true.

Iwaizumi brushed a stray hair from Oikawa's face.

The gesture felt strangely intimate and suddenly he was struck with a guilt that he couldn't explain.

He tucked another hair behind Oikawa's ear.

Then Oikawa’s eyes were open and he was studying Iwaizumi with that same indecipherable expression as he had the last time they were alone in this field. Before they had been interrupted. By Heather.

“I broke up with Heather.”

Iwaizumi thought back to the last week. Not once had Oikawa alluded to any problems with their relationship. It was always _Oh, she’s so pretty!_ or _Oh, she’s so smart!_ or _Oh, her green eyes!_

“Why?”

Oikawa bit his lip, looking away from Iwaizumi, gazing up at the stars instead. “It just wasn’t working. I… it wasn’t her fault. I just thought that if I acted like I was head over heels for her that eventually… I would be.”

“Dumbass, that’s not how love works.”

“Oh yeah?” Oikawa asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, and Iwaizumi regretted ever opening his mouth. “And how would you know how love works, Iwa?”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa’s expression sobered, and he looked away again. “She was perfect, Iwa. Funny, smart, pretty, talented…”

“But?”

“But…” Oikawa trailed off, still not meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. He laughed a little, but it wasn’t his humored laugh. It was his self-deprecating laugh that was usually followed by Iwaizumi smacking him upside the head. “But I’m stupid.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m stupid,” Oikawa continued, “because I’m gay and in love with my best friend and I don’t even know if he’s gay-”

Iwaizumi leaned down just as Oikawa looked back at him and he closed his eyes and then they were kissing and Iwaizumi was sure this was a dream and he would wake up in his bed at any moment and he would see Heather after volleyball practice wearing Oikawa’s pastel sweater, and the Oikawa pulled away and it all felt suddenly too real.

At first, Iwaizumi was worried he had messed up and crossed a line, but then Oikawa smiled, his genuine elated smile, the smile he reserved for stargazing and service aces.

“I should have gotten a girlfriend months ago if I knew you would have gotten this jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Iwaizumi kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Will i ever write something with Oikawa in it that doesn't include the line "I'm a delight"? No. And I don't regret it.
> 
> Anyways I plan to write more Haikyuu one shots based on Conan Gray songs because your girl needs writing practice and also he only writes bops. So let me know if you have a specific request for a song/pairing. 
> 
> find me on tumblr: not-to-be-gay-but-holy-shit


End file.
